The present invention is directed to a method and a device for separating or cutting a plurality of light waveguides which are carried in a cable.
In producing cable connections, the ends of the individual light waveguides such as optical fibers must not only lie in a common plane but each end must also have an optical flat surface which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the light waveguide. For producing a releasable plug-type connection, the ends of the light waveguides are then provided with an appropriate end piece. It is known in this context that one obtains a usable light waveguide end if the waveguide is first notched, then subsequently pulled to break the light waveguide at the notch location. However, a smooth, clean end surface, which is oriented perpendicular to the axis of the light waveguide, will only occur if a very specific pull is exerted on the light waveguide. When employing this method on a cable, which has a plurality of light waveguides, various difficulties will be encountered because the pull cannot be kept constant on each of the individual light waveguides without additional equipment.